El Ataque del Loro Radioactivo
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Grimmjow se volvio loco!    y ata ca a ulquiorra y a renji con un extraño ser,   lean y descubran de lo que es capas este arrancar jijijiji
1. 1º ataque ¡exitoso!

_Hola lectores y lectoras! Esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba enferma y la verdad es que cuando estoy enferma no soy consiente de las cosas que invento. Solo lees dejo una advertencia "este fic es un completo asco a mi parecer y en su momento me hiso reir mucho jeje, creo que tiene ooc injustificado y ustedes opinen"_

_**DECLAIMER:**__ bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, el Loro Radioactivo es completa invención de Ferthebest-ia y ella me dio su completa autorización para usarlo ^^¡gracias!_

Por una u otra razón, Renji estaba en el palacio de Las Noches, sentado en un sofá en frente de una televisión jugando playstation2 junto con Ulquiorra. Raro ¿no? La cosa es que mientras ellos jugaban se acerco un aburrido Grimmjow. Después que le partieron la madre a Aizen los días en Hueco Mundo se habían vuelto realmente aburrido y monótonos, en un veloz movimiento Grimmjow salto y se instalo entre el pelinegro y el pelirrojo tomando otro control de play.

-Grimmjow-dijo son despegar la vista de la pantalla el Arrancar-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¬¬ ¿no es obio? Estoy jugando, imbecil-tampoco despego la vista.

-pero no te invitamos-dijo enfadado el shinigami.

Nadie continuo la pelea y siguieron jugando el juego de MortalCombat II-Edición especial, que solo consigues en Urahara Shöten (dejar un Review para contactar y comprar uno), el juego estaba muy reñido.

-AAAHHHH!-grito el peliazul-llevamos seis horas jugando y nadie pierde, ya me estoy aburriendo-los otros dos lo vieron de reojo por una milésima de segundo y continuaron jugando-¡Súper Loro Radioactivo!-grito de la nada Grimmjow.

-¿Qué es eso?-grito Renji dejando de jugar.

-no inventes ataques que no existen-le reprocho Ulquiorra.

-y…-los miro de reojo-¿Quién dijo que no existe?-los tres dejaron de jugar.

-¿Cómo se hace?-pregunto curioso el pelinegro a su izquierdo.

-¿de verdad quieren saber?-contesto con una macabra sonrisa.

-¡si! Ya dinos-insistió el pelirrojo.

-cuadrado, triangulo, circulo, arriba, abajo, doble izquierda, centro, centro-hizo rápidamente los movimientos en el control y en la pantalla apareció un Loro Radioactivo que se comió al personaje que pertenecía a Renji.

-¡ME COMIO!-se quejo. Y segundos después ahogo en una montaña de caca al personaje que pertenecía Ulquiorra, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡ME CAGO!-grito el Arrancar.

-JAJJAJAJAAJJA!-se rió macabramente Grimmjow-¡luego de 6 horas, 15 minutos y 48 segundos les he ganado!-y les da un coscorrón a cada uno. Así termina una tarde de juegos…en el palacio de Las Noches. Tal vez yo también valla a jugar un día ¿Quién se suma?

Ok ya se lo que piensan, "esta adolescente tenia como 40º de fiebre cuando se le ocurrio esto" pero no es así, la verdad estaba algo lucida jejeje muchas gracias por leer esta atrosidad y para los que les quedo gustando aun faltan dos capis mas xD en el proximo Grimmjow los atacara con BUDU o.o siiii

Besos y se cuidan

Onny-Chan…


	2. 2º ataque ¡exitoso!

_Hola lectores, bueno ustedes diran ¿Cómo esque publico otro cap? Bueno tengo dos review ¬¬ yo no esperaba ninguno y dos personas agragaron el fic a sus favoritos y eso fue suficiente. Ahora los dejo con el fic ;D_

_**DECLAIMER:**__ bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, el Loro Radioactivo es completa invención de Ferthebest-ia y ella me dio su completa autorización para usarlo ^^¡gracias!_

Otro día en el Seireitei y Renji vigilaba a los dos Arrancars que su capitán le había asignado en modo de castigo, todo por que a Matsumoto se le ocurrió emborracharlo en la oficina de Kuchiki. Lógicamente los Arrancars extrañaban sus poderes T-T pobresitos, mientras estuvieran en el Seireitei no los tendrían y quizás cuanto tiempo Renji estaría castigado.

Unas cuantas veces había escuchado sobre magia negra y le resto importancia, pero se inquieto cuando Ulquiorra le contó que Grimmjow se la practicaba a Aizen cada vez que no lograba lo que quería; le ocasionaba dolores de estomago, insomnio y una vez le saboteo un ataque al Mundo Humano por que no lo dejaría ir. Ese pequeño relato puso al pelirrojo con los cinco sentidos más vivaces que nunca.

Los Arrancars estaba en el patio del escuadrón, específicamente en el pasillo y curiosamente Grimmjow no estaba molestando a nadie y estaba muy concentrado haciendo quien sabe que, mientras Ulquiorra se aburría, así que se levanto y se fue. Renji no se preocupo ya que no era precisamente el pelinegro quien le causaba dolores de cabeza y uno que otro reto por parte de otros capitanes, más bien era el peliazul quien le asía la vida imposible.

-ETTO…Grimmjow-el teniente lo llamo, quería saber que estaba haciendo-¿Qué haces?-el aludido lo observo achicando los ojos, luego dirigió su mirada hacia los materiales que tenia en frente tomándolos con suma rapidez para mirar al Shinigami nuevamente.

-¡no te importa, cabeza de piña!-se levanto con sus cosas y se dirigió al otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Arrancar sometido!-no se daría por vencido, así que apenas tubo oportunidad se acerco nuevamente al peliazul hasta llegar a mirar por enzima de su hombro, este ni se inmuto.

-¿crees en el budú?-se limito a preguntar el Arrancar.

-pues…no-contesto el Shinigami de hebras rojas. Observo con más cuidado y vio un muñeco igual a Ulquiorra, un ¿Loro? Y uno igual a él. Debía admitir que Grimmjow era bueno con las manualidades-¿Qué pretendes?-achico los ojos el teniente, pero no le alcanzo a contestar por que llego un mensajero con un paquete.

-¿eres el Arrancar?

-¡ese soy yo!-y el mencionado le quito el paquete con parsimonia abriéndolo de la misma forma. El mensajero ya se había ido.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer con ese plutonio?

-AJAJJAJAAJAJA-metió el plutonio dentro del muñeco con forma de Loro y salio arrancando con sus tres resientes creaciones (jajajaja salio arrancando como buen Arrancar xD).

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ GRIMMJOW!-salio persiguiéndolo por todo el sexto escuadrón, pero fue inútil. Al final lo perdió de vista y resignado se tiro en el césped cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió se encontró con Ulquiorra viéndolo confundido.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto inexpresivo.

-Gimmjow trama algo-murmuro abatido el Shinigami.

-ahh-se limito a contestar. Cuando Renji ya estaba de pie ambos vieron algo acercarse.

-JAJAAJAJAJJAJA ¡es mi Súper Loro Radioactivo!-les mostró los muñecos y el "Loro" tenia a Renji en el pico mientras Ulquiorra esta completamente cagado.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!-pero ya era tarde, el Arrancar estaba sumergido en una montaña de caca y el Shinigami corría para salvarse del "Loro Radioactivo".

-Arrancar-dijo Byakuya, que llegaba al lugar-¿que paso aquí?-pero Grimmjow ya había desaparecido de la escena del crimen.

Se dice que intento esconderse en el armario de Ichigo, pero este junto con Rukia lo sacaron a patadas, e intento volver a Hueco Mundo pero no tenía poderes aún. Así que paso una larga temporada escribiendo "_no debo practicar magia negra_"

_Que les paresio? Se que es un asco y les agradezco mucho por leer y llegar hasta aquí, mañana publicare el ultimo cap, no queria sacarle mas el jugo inventando cosas que se volveran fomes. En fin saludos y muchas gracias por leer los quiere mucho_

_Onny-Chan y su mascota (es un perro) Rex._


	3. 3 ataque ¡la venganza!

_Hola lectores, aquí vengo tal y como lo prometi con el ultimo cap de este asco de fic. Gracias por leer y ojala les alla sacado alguna sonrisa._

_**DECLAIMER:**__ bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, el Loro Radioactivo es completa invención de Ferthebest-ia y ella me dio su completa autorización para usarlo ^^¡gracias!_

Renji y Ulquiorra ya estaban hartos de los malos tratos de Grimmjow. Primero los atacaba con su "Súper Loro Radioactivo" cuando jugaban MortalCombat II-Edición especial, que solo consigues en Urahara Shöten y después los ataca en persona usando magia negra, usando otra vez a su "Loro Radioactivo". Por lo que decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, considerando que el peliazul tenía cierto apego con un pájaro.

-hay que pedirle ayuda a Kurosaki-sugirió Ulquiorra.

-no, no hay que pedirle ayuda a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami-respondió Renji-ellas sabrán que hacer.

-¿y lo harán gratis?-cuestiono el Arrancar-déjame recordarte que no tenemos presupuesto.

-pero tenemos mi sueldo-golpeo la mesa con felicidad.

-¿el sueldo con el que te compraste los lentes de sol que Grimmjow rompió la semana pasada?-comento con cierto sarcasmo.

-oh-bajo la mirada-es cierto-entro en una "supuesta" depresión-¡Grimmjow hijo de la…

-¿me llamaste?-aparesio detrás del pelirrojo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-no-contestaron secamente el pelinegro y el pelirrojo. El Arrancar recién llegado se retiro con una sádica sonrisa, de seguro planeaba algo.

-¡¿Qué hice yo para tener que cuidar a estos Arrancars?-exclamo Renji resignado mirando al cielo.

-emborracharte en MI oficina-Kuchiki pasaba por el lugar y decidio contestar la pregunta de su teniente.

-cierto-dijo con desgano-capitán.

-dime, Renji-se volteo a verla ya que se retiraba.

-¿conoce algún método de tortura?

-si-guardo silencio-la que estas sufriendo tu-y se marcho.

-que manera de ayudar a sus subordinados-sentencio el Arrancar con una media sonrisa, después de un tiempo era imposible no burlarse de las desgracias de Renji.

-Ulquiorra-lo llamo el teniente-tengo una idea.

-te escucho pero-cerro los ojos-por a expresión que tenia Grimmjow hace un momento no planea nada bueno.

-ya lo se-se levanto-cuando estaba en el Mundo Humano probe una bebida que tenia sabor a ratón-hizo un geto de asco.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-cervi…no, no…cerva…no-intentaba recordar.

-¿cerveza?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¡si eso!

-no creo que sea conveniente-también se levanto-Grimmjow tiene problemas con el alcohol, si no es agradable sobrio, es mucho peor borracho. No te gustaría verlo así.

-mmm…se parece a Matsumoto-le vino un ligero enojo-¡ya se!-procedió a explicarle su plan y en el proceso el peliazul reapareció.

-¿de que hablan viejas chismosas?-metió sus narices donde no debía.

-¿terminaste tu copia de hoy?-pregunto Renji.

-"_no debo practicar magia negra_"-le recordo Ulquiorra.

-jodanse-se fue maldiciendo y empujando a todo aquel que se le cruzara.

El Shinigami y el Arrancar caminaban en silencio, el primero llebaba un balde con pegamento y el segundo un saco con plumas verdes ¿no le gustaba tanto su Loro Radioactivo?

-hay Radi (¬¬ así llama al loro) es tan divertido molestar a estos Shinigamis, sobre todo el imbecil de Renji-le hablaba a un Lorito verde que parecía ¿Radioactivo? No se sabía hasta donde llegaba su locura.

-¡ya!-escucho a sus espaldas y le callo pegamento encima, cuando se dio la vuelta fue bañado con verde.

-¡joder! ¡¿Qué me han hecho mal paridos?-los salio persiguiendo afuera de la sexta división, pero cuando dio unos cuantos pasos afuera, lo esperaban Soi-Fong y sus subordinados.

-¡hay esta el loro verde radioactivo que se nos pidió atrapar!-todos relanzaron en contra del Loro-Arrancar-¡DESPLUMENLO!-Soi-Fong de verdad se veía divertido atacando al pobre de Grimmjow.

Luego de la buena paliza que le dio la capitana por haberse hecho pasar por el loro, Gimmjow paso una larga temporada en el cuarto escuadrón mejorándose de sus heridas.

-se respira tranquilidad-comento el Arrancar pelinegro.

-igual que antes-comento Renji.

En algún lugar de la sala de recuperación.

-maldito Radi, todo esto es por tu culpa.

Y así Renji y Ulquiorra terminaron con los malos tratos de parte de Grimmjow, pero quien sabe por cuanto tiempo tal vez regrese a tomar la revancha.

.

.

.

_Espero que les alla gutado, quien sabe tal vez aga una secuela xD_

_Gracias por leer, se despide con mucho cariño_

_Onny-Chan…_


End file.
